The Bananas Split:How They Really Felt
by ggirl1710
Summary: Ever wonder that there could have been more to the separation scene of The Three Stooges movie? More sadness? How they missed each other? How they deal with it? Well this may be how it could be. I rated it as T for the suicidal thought about Moe near the end and Jackass remark. I own NOTHING involved here!


"Stop it! Stop it,Moe!", an aggravated Larry shout. "I've had it with you! You are the cause of all of our problems since day one"! Moe looked at the fuzzball in confusion. "How do you figure?", he asked him.

Larry hesitated for an answer to give the bowl-head,then one finally came to mind. "You should have gone and loved with Teddy's folks back when they wanted to adopt you"!

Moe's jaw dropped when Larry brought up the past. For years,Moe's tried to block the memory from his brain,but now he was forced to face it again. He remembered that day when they were all just small tikes. He was asked by his adoptive parents,the Harters, of what he desired for his "birthday". At first he put the thought aside,but eventually Moe revealed why he wanted,Larry and Curly. When they were convinced the Harters decided to turn back,only to leave Moe and take Teddy instead. Moe,then,lied to his pals that it was HE that wanted to turn back because the couple forced him to do chores for low pay. Moe lied because he was not one to show his soft side in fear he would be taunt by it.

"Yeah! That way you could have come back and helped us all out!", Curly butted in.

"But NO!," Larry continued. "The great and powerful Moe was too lazy to squeegee the pool"!

Moe only looked down in denial. "Now you don't know what you're talking about". Remorse took over Moe. He couldn't bare to face the past any further. If only those dimwits knew the truth.

"Oh no?! Why do you think we never got a shot at getting adopted again? It's because when you messed it up that day,you messed it up for all if us"! Rage filled Larry as he spit out those words. Never has he busted his cap like that to Moe. In face,he never got a chance to speak his mind. When Larry would get close,Moe would always cut the red head off before he got to the point.

Moe felt his heart break at the speech. Then,he grew boredom hearing their complaints. "Look,if you two got ants in your pants,then why don't you just leave?", he claimed. "I'm getting sick and tired of looking at your monkey-faces anyhow! Being with you two is like dragging around a couple of boat anchors"!

Larry and Curly felt enough hurt when Moe said that harsh remark. Their hearts ripped apart,their jaws dropped more than Moe's had. The two glanced at each other then back to Moe,tears almost about to pour.

"Well fine!", Curly assured. "Then...goodbye,Moe". He was a gentle giant who's heart has been blown to bits by someone who he's always thought was a pal,but now he saw that Moe was nothing but a jackass in human form.

"Yeah. Goodbye.", Larry softly muttered.

Impatience grew in Moe. "Well what are you waiting for?! Go on,scram! I bet you two earthworms won't last a DAY without me"!

Enough was enough. Why take any more of the verbal abuse when the door was right there? Curly was the first to leave,giving Moe his signature hand jester. Then went Larry. He picked up the strand of hair that Moe had tore apart. One more bit of cold eye contact and there he left,leaving Moe on his own.

While watching the door slam shut,sorrow and pain was all that was left in Moe. Now the not-so-tough guy was on his own,without his pride,without his courage,without his senses,without..._them._

_What have I done..._

Outside,Larry and Curly strut away from the building. They,too,felt pain and sorrow. All they've ever done was love Moe like a brother,and he repays them with foul comments. It was like the day Moe left with the Harters,the thought of not seeing the kid again. The remembrance caused Larry and Curly to slow their pace. Tears streamed down both of their cheeks. They both stopped to glance back at the building one last time before wandering again.

_Goodbye,Moe..._

It's been days now since the Stooges have gone separate ways. Amazing how fast things could change. Moe had been chosen to be a new cast member on a low class reality show called Jersey Shore as "Dyna-Moe" as his stage name. He actually found it amusing to torment his weak spoiled co-stars for the cameras,having them be frightened to even be in the same room as Moe. Yet,deep inside,Moe knew it wasn't the same as when he was with..._those_ _two pea brains._

One night,when he was left on his own for once while everyone was sound asleep,Moe gazed at the city and it's lights form his bedroom window like he does so every night. He couldn't sleep,not one bit,and he knew why. It's because of when Moe would attempt to fall into slumber for the night,something was missing. Or better yet,someones was missing. As much as he hate to admit it,Moe missed Larry and Curly.

As Moe sat at the window,he couldn't help but wonder how Larry and Curly are getting by without him guiding them,even when he bragged that they couldn't last even one day alone. He knew he didn't mean those words,he wishes he could go back in time and them back. The more Moe remembered the afternoon they broke apart,the more he longed for them to be beside him.

Then,tears had finally made their way to his brown saddened eyes,and eventually Moe began to silently sob. He had failed. He failed the Sisters,the children,Larry,Curly,even himself.

"Fellas,where ever you are,just...let it be known that I'm sorry. I'm the one that's the moron. You both should be angry at me".

Moe proceed to weep as he remembered the laughter the three once shared from time to time. Now they were only memories taunting him. He felt worthless,wondering why he was still alive. He cloud just jump off from that very window,ending it all,doing everyone he had disappointed a huge favor. Yet,Moe knew it really would not make any difference.

Before the dolt knew it,the night hour was getting close to its old age. Wether he could or couldn't,he had to turn in.

_Goodnight,Porcupine. Goodnight,Onion head_

Larry and Curly gazed at the twinkling stars in the night sky from their sleeping spot. They shared the spare dumpster with Moe when setting out for the fast cash for the orphanage,now it belong to the two of them only. The two nitwits could not catch some Z's either when Moe wasn't there. Even when he delivered his thoughts and rage on them,and even scarred them externally and internally,Larry and Curly still yearned for Moe to be here. They tried to get by without him,but like Moe claimed,they couldn't last a day.

The two men looked at each other's distressed eyes of crystal blue and sighed. "Maybe Moe means well. We are boat anchors.", Curly admit. A small tear was shed from his eye,he was the easiest one to break. Larry hate to confess,but Curly was right. "I don't like to admit it,but it's true. We failed him,we failed everyone. Those kids were counting on us to save our home,but we blew it".

"It sure was a right move to drop us off when we were tiny tots. We're useless,like Moe and Sister M&M said".

Larry gazed at his acquaintance in shock at the mention of that ole' broads name. "Don't you dare talk to me about that ole' hag,Curly boy!", he warned.

"But it's true,Larry! What good are we? Nothing,that's what".

Larry knew he was defeated and sighed. "Yeah,I guess you're right".

As slumber then started to take them,Larry and Curly gazed at the night sky one last time. Then near them,they heard the theme of the television series Moe was cast in. The two sat up right quickly and peered at the nearest television store across the street. There they showed the intro to the Jersey Shore where they saw Moe's mug,one the goofs have loved all these years. Larry and Curly smiled softly and sighed. It was the only way to see Moe,knowing what he's up to,how he's doing. It's apparent,they missed him.

_Goodnight,Moe_

THE END


End file.
